


recovering

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako asks for Kravitz's help recovering from a few nasty injuries.





	recovering

Kravitz has been relegated to house husband, and is, actually, pretty fuckin’ good at it. He likes tending to Taako, especially when he’s in this prone state. Merle gave him orders to rest while his wounds heal from a gnarly adventure. Granted, he’s supposed to rest for only four days but that’s plenty of time for Kravitz to fuss over him. He’s not as worried anymore, not like he was when Magnus and Lup took Taako home to Kravitz, bloodied and bruised, already partially healed. Kravitz had a conniption, making sure Taako had his soup and tea and ate his crackers and took his medication and dutifully checked his bruises. And Taako has been soaking it all in, having his husband wait on him hand and foot. Sure, he’s in excruciating pain anytime he tried to move during day one and two, but the little smile Kravitz gives him when he’s healing up right is enough to bring his HP all the way up. Metaphorically speaking of course. He’s still worse for wear. But when he shifts his hips in bed, they aren’t sore and aching like they usually are. He still can’t walk with the magical damage on his leg, but Merle has it wrapped and braced so it doesn’t move too much. The same magical damage gashes his chest, and that sucks. 

The one thing that’s really hard is how Kravitz is so fucking delicate with him. He’ll kiss him on the head or the cheek, or gently on the lips. But Taako wants more. He just had a horrifying life threatening experience and he wants a good dick down for his trouble. He expressed as much to his husband, who he married for a life of good lovin’ and dick downs, thank you. But Kravitz insists he just wants to be certain Taako is okay, that he doesn’t want to hurt him, that he’s worried. But come on Krav. Live a little. 

“Krav-cakes.” 

“Hmm?”He asks as he puts away Taako’s pain medication. 

“Darling will you come here?”And Kravitz sits down carefully right on the edge of the bed and rests a hand over Taako’s good hand, the other one bandaged. 

“What can I do for you?”Kravitz asks, sweet and gentle. Taako lets his eyes go dark before looking into Kravitz’s. He tangles their fingers together and tugs a little bit, and Kravitz takes the hint to press a kiss to his forehead. But when he pulls away and catches Taako’s wet eyes and that pout, f _uck._

“Give me a real kiss, stud.”Taako says quiet, a whisper that barely reaches Kravitz’s ear. 

“Taako,” Kravitz chastises him and squeezes his hand. 

“Kravitz,” Taako repeats in a low voice.That low voice that does things to Kravitz. 

“You just took your pain medication, you might be a little loopy.” 

“Lil' loopy for you, baby.”Taako replies smoothly. He’s not backing down. Because he looks in Kravitz’s eyes and sees that darkness, sees the same wanting that Taako has in his. “If you’re not interested in it today, that’s cool ’n’ all but.If you’re just worried about breaking me, I don’t think you’re gonna.” 

“Taako...” Kravitz starts with a guarded hesitation. But he knows the darkness in his eyes and the part of his lips betrays him. He can’t play coy with Taako for very long. 

“Just give me a real kiss, doll face.” Taako says, not to press Kravitz, but to invite. “Or you can stare at my lips all day.”Kravitz catches himself and laughs a little bit.He goes in for a kiss, lips parting at the touch, and Taako meets him, meets his energy and touch, and he turns to deepen the kiss.And like.They have gone a long time without kissing, before.But before this, Kravitz was on a week-long work trip.And now Kravitz has been fussing over Taako and Taako was saying thank you with his soft, pink lips and Kravitz needed this just as much as Taako did.He’s drawing Kravitz in to him closer, drawing his head back.Kravitz follows his lead, pressing into him but careful to keep his body off of Taako’s, much to his distaste. 

“I want you,” Taako pulls away just half an inch.Kravitz chases his lips gently with his own, but resists the heat and the want pooling in his belly.“Please,” Taako asks in that voice he used to convince Kravitz to try rope play with his extensive collection of scarves, so. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt, dove,” Kravitz insists. 

“I think we can negotiate something,” Taako offers.He shifts himself down, until his head is laid back on the pillow and his feet are just at the end of the bed, and he’s laid flat.“I will need some help.Getting my clothes off.And your clothes off.”Kravitz laughs quietly, swooping down to kiss him lovingly. 

And then, quickly but not fast enough, Kravitz is palming Taako’s cock through his briefs before tugging them down. 

“You’ll let me know,”Kravitz pauses to ask, “if something feels wrong?” 

“I doubt I’ll need to, babe,” Taako assures him, giving his hand a squeeze.“But, of course I would.” 

“What do you need, darling?”Kravitz asks against his lips. 

“You’ve been taking such good care of me,” his hand moves from Kravitz’s hand to his hip, and guides him to his body. _And I want to take care of what you need, baby._ He communicates silently through touch, through the soft way he touches him.Kravitz hums to acknowledge, still palming his cock.But his eyes are shuttering closed, and it makes him look so soft and fuckable, just how Taako likes him.Just how Kravitz likes to be for him. 

“Do you want to ride my cock?” Taako doesn’t miss the sharp inhale of breath, the way Kravitz’s grip on his cock tightened a bit.“Do you want that?Do you want to fuck yourself on me?” Kravitz could only nod as he thought about it, thought about Taako’s cock inside him and riding him until he came over Taako’s chest.They had tried it before with the roles reversed and. _Fuck._ Kravitz wants this, wants to get filled up with love and wanting. 

“Tell me, then.”Taako insists.He knows just how to make this so good for Kravitz. 

“I want you, I want to ride you.”

Two weeks isn’t very long to go without sex. Each of them will go on work trips, and each of them will not be in the mood, or too tired to do anything very exciting, and that’s fine.But they’ve been very much in the same place, at the same time, with the same kind of wanting for each other.So having Kravitz on his elbows and knees over him, with Taako fingering him with some lube is just what both of them needed, but not enough, not when there’s so much more that’s been discussed.Kravitz is kissing Taako through it, quiet, languid kisses to match the slow pace that they’re going.It’s been about two months since Kravitz had bottomed, so they were careful, and slow.Kravitz was still delicate with him, except for the hungry way his lips moved againstTaako’s. 

“Another?”He pulls away for a moment to ask Taako.“Please.”He insists.And who is Taako to deny him?The next time, Taako has three slick fingers pulling gently at Kravitz’s rim, which opened generously for him, which earned him a soft, low moan out of his husband. 

“Feeling okay up there, darling?”Taako asks him, cheeky. 

“Fuhck, Taako, please.”

“No, baby, that’s what you do.”Another cheeky retort, another tug with his fingers.“Would you move back?”He asks, low and sexy, but serious.Kravitz nods along, drunk on the way Taako is touching him. He does as he’s asked, and reaches for Taako’s half hard dick.Just touching it when Taako sees him like this makes their toes curl in pleasure, and something like the beginning of an orgasm breaks when Kravitz moves his mouth onto Taako’s cock. 

“Ah, ooh, Kravitz, please, _fuhck,_ Kravitz.” 

“No, baby, that’s what you do,”he pulls away to retort.Before Taako can say anything back, he’s balling his hand in the sheets as Kravitz takes him all the way in his mouth and bobs his head hard.That’s a lot of tension, and suction, and pressure, and Taako never wants it to end, it’s so good.But Kravitz did say he wanted to ride him.And who was he to deny his love whatever he wanted?

When Kravitz is about halfway through a stunning blow job, Taako tugs him away.A distracted Kravitz keeps kissing at his hips, at his belly. 

“I thought you wanted to try something else today?”Kravitz hums in agreement, he did distantly want something else today but.The way Taako moaned for him today?The way his fingers pulled on his hair, not harder, but more needy, more desperate for closeness?The weight of his cock on his tongue today? Right now, it’s enough to fill him up in the way he needs.But Taako puts an arm on his shoulder and tugs him up a little bit, to bring him back up.As requested, Kravitz peppers kisses up his belly and chest until he moves up his neck and meets him for a deep lovely kiss. 

“Change of plans, maybe?” Kravitz asks, one hand tracing along the inside of his thigh, until his breath hitched enough and he carefully took his balls in his hand.“I know you’ve been stressed out, and getting restless, trying to get better.And I want to do this.For you.”Leave it to Kravitz to make a blow job a declaration of care and love.Sap.But Taako can’t help the smile that crawls across his face, and deepens when he pulls Kravitz in for another deep kiss. 

“And I can try riding you next time.”

“Fucking—, Krav, if you keep talking to me like this, next time is going to be in like 20 minutes.”He moves back down Taako’s body, who has decided it’s best to lie back and let himself be taken care of, very well, I may say. 

“Will you tell me what you need right now?”Kravitz asks as he continues playing with Taako’s balls, the weight of it in his hand so right.He peppers more kisses back down his chest, and takes a nipple in his mouth briefly before Taako says.

“Hng, can you, please, your mouth.I want your mouth.”

“Of course, my love.”Kravitz whispers against his skin, and continues to move down, slowly letting his teeth take purchase with Taako’s chest, sucking pink and red and purple patches as he went. “How did you want my mouth?”He speaks gently against his skin, and Taako can’t help but keen into it, arching his back and pushing into Kravitz. 

“Just like that, more of this righthere.”Taako breathes out, a sigh of pleasure close behind.“Please.”Kravitz obliges him, indulges himself, continuing across his skin, down his belly.His hands grip Taako’s hips, and he listens to his breathing as he continues, carefully paying attention to the way Taako squirms under him and sighs into it.It’s Kravitz’s favorite part, when Taako is too into it to worry about making any smart quips, about performing as the Taako that he projects, when everything is settled down enough that he’s just focused on breathing through the pleasure, and only vocalizing when he’s really pushed to it. 

And then.Just as Kravitz is about to take this cock in his mouth, he looks up through hooded lids, through his lashes and makes eye contact with Taako.Just as he sinks his wet mouth back down over his cock and gives an enthusiastic pull up with his mouth and squeeze down with his hand and Taako bucks right up into his mouth, wanting more and more.Of course, Kravitz gives it to him, and bobs his whole head up and down, fucking Taako with his mouth and pinning his hips into the mattress.If his labored breaths are any indication, this is precisely what Taako needed today, some release from the stress of recovery and the frustration of waiting, some much-appreciated intimacy with Kravitz.He babbles gentle pet names for Kravitz, and hooks his one good hand into his hair, happy to have another point of contact, happy to feel the way Kravitz moves against him. 

Kravitz isn’t rough with him, but he is firm, he is deliberate and certain.When he feels Taako is close, he pulls off and takes a bite into the skin of his thigh, working a hickey in while he works his dick with his newly slicked hand. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Kravitz says to him, dropping another soft kiss on his thigh.Taako doesn’t even acknowledge him, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth hung open, quietly gasping for more.“You’re so beautiful like this, love,” accompanied a firm squeeze and pull, and had his back arched up.“Do you want to come?Are you ready?”

“Yes,”Taako’s voice is choked out, drowned and lost.But Kravitz hears him. 

“Would you like to come in my mouth?”Kravitz poses, but he knows the answer.Taako only nods.“Tell me then.”

“I want to come in your mouth, Kravitz.”His reply is quiet and a little strained, and it’s Taako asking for it.Who is he to deny his love? 

His mouth returns to find Taako’s cock, and it slips easily back into his mouth.Kravitz works it firm and rough, just the way that Taako needs; he can feel the heat and tension curling up in his husband’s stomach, because it matches his own.Taako can only whimper and then moan for it, until just as he asked, he’s coming in Kravitz’s mouth.and it’s warm and it’s loose and it’s perfect, just what he needed today.And Kravitz keeps sucking him through the hyper-sensitivity, until he’s satisfied with his work and gently pulls away.His labored breath matches Taako’s, and he crawls up his body, dropping kisses on the red and pink and purple marks he left.Little reminders for Taako. 

Kravitz laid on his side next to Taako, and drew a finger up his belly and his chest, smirking at the shivers it sent though him. 

“How was that, my darling?” 

“Uh-huh, yeah.Yes.”Taako can only give affirmatives, but that’s all Kravitz needs to hear.He very carefully lays his arm across Taako’s middle before he realizes the covers are far too far for him to grab.He casts a quick Bigsby’s hand to pull them over the both of them, and does his best to tuck Taako in. 

“Are you taking a nap with me?”Taako asks him, sleepy. 

“It’s bedtime, my love.”

“No, not yet.”

“Not yet?”

“Not until I return the favor.”Kravitz laughs with delight and affection. 

“You don’t need to worry about it, I’m sure you’ll make it up to me after you’ve made your recovery.”

“And until then you’re just gonna keep making me come like that?And I don’t get to do anything to you?”

“Taako—“

“I’ve got a bum leg, but I can still get on—“ he pauses for a big yawn, “get on my knees for you.” 

“We’ll see how you feel in the morning, okay?”Taako grumbles in response, and wraps his arm around Kravitz.When Kravitz takes the hint and cuddles up to Taako close, and Taako presses a kiss to the side of his head.Kravitz leans into it, and nuzzles Taako’s cheek with his nose. 

"Give me a real kiss, stud.” 

And he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I always appreciate your kudos and comments
> 
> you can catch me on tumble @balancebeans, or my main is @anastronomicalsmile
> 
> love and kisses xoxo


End file.
